Find Me
by N3RDiixPANDA
Summary: It's been 94 years ever since Bella Swan went missing. Edward decides to leave in her room what rightfully belongs to her... An engagement ring. But unexpectedly, he comes upon interesting videos about Bella's life. Bella is dead. But why do the video's say otherwise? Rating may change.
1. Chapter One: Videos

Prologue

? POV

I couldn't take it any longer! I screamed in agony. "Take me! Please. End my suffering! I can't live without him. Please."

"No." The fierce voice says to me. "You will suffer like I did. You will suffer with immortality but not be happy without love. Like me. We will be the same. We are the same."

"No. End me. I beg of you." I screamed.

"No." She whispered in a soft voice. Her fangs pierced my neck but I didn't scream as waves of fire surrounded my heart and devoured my soul. But when the fire reached in a maximum, I screamed for Edward, I screamed for Alice, I screamed for Charlie, I screamed for Renee, most importantly, I screamed for… me.

Chapter One: Videos

**94 Years Later…**

The Cullen's are back in Forks but they couldn't bring themselves to think about it. Forks held to much horrifying memories. It has been 94 years ever since Bella went missing. Many people say she went in a rebellion stage and started going crazy. Crazy as in driving motorcycles, doing tobacco, or started cutting herself.

But sooner or later, The Cullen's' had to face what they had done. If only Bella knew how much she had affected the family. Emmett is no longer speaking that much and his smile all gone. His face gone rigid and the dimples weren't there as they were before.

Jasper looked as if he was in more pain. The emotions were getting to him. Carlisle and Esme are no longer in the house that much. Carlisle busying himself in his medical work. Esme working on designing houses and real estates. They don't think staying in the house without Bella is not worth it anymore.

Rosalie is quiet and no longer commenting on how their life is better without Bella. She knows how much Bella meant to them and now accepted Bella in the family but found out it was too late. It was too late. Alice is no longer the mega-hyper and super shopping pixie and not even bothered to smile or bounce around anymore. Instead, she wore a serious face and a thin line of a frown replaced the usual bright smile.

What was worse was Edward. He was in his room thinking of what he had done. Of what he had caused. If he only knew back then that leaving Bella only caused her more pain. His eyes were blank and dead with dark purple bruises under them, his hair messed up then usual and his strong fingers gently holding a ring. Elizabeth's ring. His mother's ring.

Thinking of the ring in Bella's almost made him smile. Almost. He needs Bella like how roses needed the light. Light is exactly the word that described Bella. Warm, pure, and beautiful.

He needs to see a part of Bella. "Go to her house." Edward was shocked. There stood his petite sister who smiled sadly. "At least do it for her. She deserves that ring." Her voice said again but cracked when she mentioned 'her'. "Do it for us." Edward nodded and blasted fast into the open window. He missed the adrenaline as he ran. But it was too painful.

Bella hated speed. The usual ache in his heart pumped as he thought about Bella. He flashed through the forest and the alarmed animals moving out of his way.

He appeared at the abandoned white house with green borders around the windows. Many people rumored it still carries the ghost of Bella Swan. People had left it alone and were too scared to go inside. Edward found the door boarded up so he decided to climb in the window.

The old oak tree was still there and Edward climbed it. He memorized how much times he had climbed this tree to snuggle with Bella. He landed gracefully on the brown wooden floors of Bella's room. He was shocked of how clean it was. It was the same as she left it. He put the wedding ring on her clean comfy bed and whispered, "I'm so sorry. I love you Bella. I… miss you. Forgive me."

He grabbed his hair and tugged. This was the first time he said her name aloud in these 94 years. He decided to run until her heard a loud and audible _creak._ He was confused he stepped on the floor boards before. Why didn't he remember this before?

Curiosity got the best of him. He opened the floorboard and seen pictures of him and Bella. He picked up a CD and seen it says in a beautiful calligraphy that was the same as his says, "Bella's Lullaby". But the one the caught his eye was a big pile of videos all captioned like: Don't give Bella Sugar, Truth or Dare, and what-not.

Edward gasped and held it in his fingers. He grabbed the nearest box next to him and put the videos inside. He whispered, "Thank you, Bella for leaving this. Thank you." And left the dreaded room.

**Author's Note: I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! I know they are MANY stories of The Cullens watching Bella's video but I made it in a more… better concept. I hope you guys like! The nest chapter will be longer! I promise. –salutes-**

**-N3RDIIXPANDA**


	2. Chapter Two: Found

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Just so you know this is not a drabble story. It just shows what Bella was up to these last 94 years. **** I hope you guys like this chapter! **

**Chapter Two: Found**

Edward made to the house with a smile in his face. This is the first time he smiled in years. His siblings looked at him with shock while Alice held a small knowing grin. Even Esme and Carlisle came to house to see what their dear son is up to.

"Are you going nuts or something?" Emmett said blankly in a serious face. Hard to imagine right? "I found these videos under Bell- I mean, her floorboards. I don't think she left it there on accident." Edward said calmly. He saw his family wince when he almost said Bella.

"No, Edward. Bella thought you left. We took everything away from her. We should at least give these back." Esme said gently holding Edward's shoulder. Edward backed away from her. "No. I have proof."

There in his hands held a tiny little note, in Bella's untidy scrawl says 'Find Me.'

They took an intake of breath as memories of Bella flashed before their eyes. They would watch these videos of her. No matter how much it hurts. Because they deserve it. Because of what they did to Bella. They all nodded as Alice already turned on the gigantic flat screen.

They inserted one video and it showed a figure of a little girl.

"_Bella, dance!" A voice they remember well, Renee. "No! I stink." Bella pouted. She looked about five. Her wavy chestnut curls all the way to her waist and was wearing a pink poufy tutu. "No you don't! You just took a shower." Her mommy snickered and Bella glared at her. "Mom! Stop video recording!" She whined trying to reach for the camera. _

"_Ah, ah, ah! You have to dance first." Bella pouted, sticking her bottom lip out. She looked adorable of course but it was no effect on her stern mother. Bella narrowed her eyes and Renee knew she won. She turned on the music. After a few minutes…"Wait! I need to tell you something!" Bella said stopping the music. _

"_Tell me after you dance!" Renee complained motioning herself to turn on the music. "It's about a boy…" Bella blushed. _

Edward couldn't help but growl. Alice smirked at him.

"_OH! Okay tell me right now!" Renee said excitedly. "Lean closer mom! I don't anybody else to hear." Renee leaned closer. "Closer." Renee was up to her face now. _

_Bella smirked mischievously and raised her finger on the camera to shut it down. The last scene was Bella giggling and running away from her annoyed yet amused, mother. "Isabella!"'_

They all chuckled quietly to themselves as the video ended. Little did we know, the pain burned inside and felt as if it swallowed them whole.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the little chapter! But remember smaller the reviews= smaller the chapter. I hope you guys like it so far!**


	3. Chapter Three: Recital

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing! Thanks Cassy for giving me a mind-blowing lecture. I deserve it. So I am giving you a better and longer chapter. BTW, if you have ANY ideas, just tell me 'kay? Then I will give your five reviews each on your stories and mention you in my story. ;) cuz you're the best readers/reviewers a girl can wish for. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did I would have have played Bella Swan in the movies. Though Kristen Stewart is awesome. **** I'll shut up now.**

**Chapter Three: Recital**

All of them smiled and Alice was the first person to speak. "Ooo! Look at this one!" All the Cullen's hurdled around her looking at the black box which held Bella's most precious memories. The box says, 'Bella's First Recital'. They wondered what it would be about.

They inserted the video in the dreaded video player and it showed a crappy looking stage with red velvet curtains.

_Ten year old Bella was holding the mic between her cute stubby fingers as she blushed and said, "We're going to play a song that I wrote." _

"She can sing? I wonder why she didn't tell us…" Esme said sadly.

_She was walking perfectly until she tripped on… Being Bella, on air._

Emmett being the REAL Emmett finally guffawed really loud. And Rosalie being Rosalie smacked him on the head.

_She accidently dropped the microphone causing a loud feedback to echo through the school's walls. Suddenly a perky voice said, "You can do it Bella! I love you!" If possible, she blushed even more, looking like a red tomato. "Mom!" She whispered_

_Some of the audience chuckled and some looked annoyed. "Umm here I go." She walked to the bench. And surprisingly, didn't trip once and sat down. _

_Behind her were girls about her age. There was a tanned girl with bright curly hair that reached up to her mid-back. "This is Terry." She gestured to her. "And this is Kat." She gestured to a pale Asian with black straight hair that reached up to her shoulders. Terry went to the drums while Kat picked up the electric._

"That Asian is badass!" Emmett whistled. Surprisingly, Esme didn't scold him. She smiled and thought to herself, 'This video's changed us again. Just like what Bella did in the past. The videos hold a piece of Bella.' She smiled wider 'Bella is a big part of our lives.'

"_This is for everyone who call's me Isabella."_

_The drums made a catchy beat after a few minutes._

_Then Bella spoke in a powerful voice. Which everyone was shocked to hear. _

"_A five letter word just to get me along_

_It's a difficulty and I'm biting on my tongue and I_

_I keep stalling, keeping me together_

_People around gotta find something to say now_

_Holding back, everyday the same_

_Don't wanna be a loner_

_Listen to me, oh no!"_

_She says faking a gasp._

" _I never say anything at all_

_But with nothing to consider they forget my name (ame, ame, ame)" _

_She pouted here._

"_They call me 'Bells'_

_They call me 'Izzy'_

_They call me 'her'" She pointed at Terry._

"_They call me 'Jane'_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name"_

_They call me 'quiet girl'_

_But I'm a riot_

_Oh Isabella" She looked as if she was mimicking her mother_

"_Always the same_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name_

_I miss the catch if they threw me the ball_

_I'm the last chick standing up against the wall_

_Keep up, falling, these shoes they keep me always boring_

_Getting glammed up and sitting on the fence now_

_So alone all the time at night_

_Lock myself away_

_Listen to me, I'm not_

_Although I'm dressed up, out and all with_

_Everything considered they forget my name (ame, ame, ame)_

_They call me 'Bells'_

_They call me 'Izzy'_

_They call me 'her'_

_They call me 'Jane'_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name_

_They call me 'quiet girl'_

_But I'm a riot_

_Oh Isabella_

_Always the same_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name_

_Are you calling me darling?_

_Are you calling me bird?_

_Are you calling me darling?_

_Are you calling me bird?"_

_Everyone applaused and laughed. It was true everyone here calls her Isabella. Well, let's just say after this song, everyone in Phoniex Highschool called her, 'Bella'_

"I didn't know she sould sing that good in such a young age. She's so talented." Esme said smiling. Everyone looked brighter and happier. That's just because of these videos.

**Author's Note: The interesting stuff will happen in chappie five or seven. **** I hope you likey. Can you suggest a song that fits Bella perfectly?**


	4. Chapter Four: Broken

**Author's Note: I didn't update for two days now and I am SOOO sorry. Ugh, I have a MAJOR test in Algebra and I am NOW done finally. I know you guys deserve better so I am updating two chapters tomorrow. ;) Thanks for the awesome reviews! I love the Ting Tings. Don't you think that suits Bella well?**

**Disclaimer: If I own Twilight do you think I would be hanging out with losers? No. No I would not. If I owned Twilight I would have been stinkin rich and kidnapped Taylor Launter. **

**Chapter Four: Broken**

"Wow. Look at these!" Emmett says grabbing a black tape with a messy red cross written on it. It was as if someone was trying to forget these memories… As if these memories are haunting them… They stared at it for a while, thinking if Bella was the one who scribbled on it. Or was it Charlie? Is it the dead grieving father that killed himself after what happened to Bella?

The Cullen's shuddered. And it wasn't because of the cold. "We should watch it." Jasper says speaking for the first time. The Cullen's nodded and knew exactly what the video contains.

Alice inserted the video and the video recorder started whirring, reading the dreaded tape. Suddenly, a screen popped up. It was a black room with a frail figure in it. It took a while for the Cullen's to process that it was Bella.

Esme gasped.

_The frail figure made its way toward the camera then suddenly, a light turned on and the Cullen's could see her face. Her dead, dull chocolate eyes stared at the camera and her messy tangled brown hair fell on her face while her blue lips turn into a sadistic smile._

"_I know right? I look like a zombie, feel like a zombie, without them, I'm just the undead." A few tears escaped from her eyes and dripped down her unusually pale face. "I made this song the other day, while Jessica and her anti-Bella crew which means it's a 'Bella is an insane without Edward and Edward will be so much better for me kind of group." _

"_They bullied me. This is a song about that, I guess. This is called Titanium."_

_She gently grabbed the beautiful guitar that was behind her and began to play a catchy rhythm. She began to sing in her raspy and whispery voice. But that made it into an alluring sound. The sound of her voice matched the melody of the song. _

"_You shout it out,_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up" She closed her eyes and began to sing in a louder and stronger voice._

"_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium" She whispered this part in a heavenly way. _

"_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_Cut me down_

_But it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose"_

" _Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall"_

" _I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_Stone-hard, machine gun_

_Fired at the ones who run_

_Stone-hard as bulletproof glass_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium"_

"_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium" _

"_There is only one thing I have to say…. To you Edward. Find Me." She whispered and shut the camera off. _

They looked at the TV shocked. "Does that mean that Bella left these video's on purpose? She knew that we were going to come back?" Edward says looking for an answer. But everyone ignored him as if they couldn't hear him. Carlisle broke the silence and says in a determined and yet strong voice, "We'll find her. No matter how much pain it brings us."

**Author's Note: I am so sorry! What a short chappie I know. But I promise that the next chapters would be longer! What are you waiting for?**

**REVIEW!**

**-N3RDIIXPANDA**


End file.
